


Look at that handsome guy on the 10

by Barricadesatfleetstreet



Series: Look at that guy on the 10 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also I'm not American I have no idea how much a drink from Starbucks costs over there, Brief mention of Lams, I don't even know what to tag this as, one sentence really nothing important tbh, reincarnation au sort off I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricadesatfleetstreet/pseuds/Barricadesatfleetstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander suddenly notices something rather weird about his 10$ bill and calls an emergency meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at that handsome guy on the 10

Alexander walked into Lafayette's dormroom where he had just called an emergency meeting. Luckily for him, Laurens, Lafayette and Hercules were already there. Now he only had to wait for Madison, Jefferson and Burr to arrive but they were probably together too right now. And yes, that's how much of an emergency it was- even those three were invited. 

"Alexander, are you okay?" John had asked when he had basically stormed into the room. 

"Yea sure. Where's the rest?!" Alexander didn't look very okay though, but that was mostly because of the cold. Alex could not handle New York winters. 

"Chill, they'll be here soon enough! Are you sure you are okay?" Hercules was the one to ask it a second time. 

When Alexander was about to say something, the door suddenly opened. "Thank God! You all took long enough! Don't you understand the meaning of emergency?"

Thomas, James and Aaron didn't look very impressed, to say the least. "This better be good, Hamilton!" Thomas rolled his eyes. "We were having a debate team meeting." 

"How come you even can call emergency meetings? I can't imagine what could possibly apply to all of us and can be this important that it can't wait a second longer." Burr said before taking a seat. How they managed to squeeze in Lafayette's tiny dormroom? No one knows. 

"It's very good. I advice you take a seat though..." Thomas rolled with his eyes. 

"Okay so I was at Starbucks-" 

Thomas groaned. 

"- getting a Christmas drink because it's fucking Christmas okay -"

"Is this even going somewhere?" James interupted but Alex ignored him. "I have books to read."

"Also, who the hell spells Alexander as 'Aleksandre'?" Not answering James' question he held up his red cup to show. 

Everyone groaned and Lafayette said "God I swear Alex if this is about Starbucks and how they spell names I'm going to kill you."

"No, my dear Lafayette, that's not the point. Although, again. It's A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R. So anyway, my very handsome barista-"

"God Alex I'm sitting right here!" His boyfriend John rolled his eyes. 

"- asked me to pay -"

"Yes Hamilton. Here in New York we pay for things okay." Jefferson said annoyed. "You'd think you'd know that by now..."

"- but when I was about to hand him a 10$ bill I suddenly noticed something..." He held up a 10$ as if it was the most precious thing in the world. 

Hercules just started laughing. "You called an emergency meeting because you saw a 10$ bill for the first time or what?" 

"No, look at it!" He said, handing over the ten dollar bill. "Look at the guy who's on it! Look at his name under it!" 

"Whaaaa-?" Everyone hunched over to see what was so special about the money that Alex just had to call an emergency meeting for. Alex did his best to recreate the face the guy was making and tried to put his hair the same way. "But that's not all!" He quickly took a 2$ bill out of his pocket. "You're on one too!" He handed it to Jefferson. 

"What? No! I sweat to God, Hamilton, is this a trick? Is this fake money? Do you think I have nothing better to do than being a victim of your little pranks?" Thomas said angrily. 

"No I swear! And look!" He handed them a 1$ bill. "This is Washington! Our teacher Washington!" 

Aaron Burr grabbed for his wallet to check if the money was real and... It was!

For a few seconds everyone just looked in shock, before Alex pulled a pamphlet out of his pocket. "And then I found this! It's about mount Rushmore or something, it's like these rocks I don't know but look! It's you and Washington and some others!"

There was a good 10 seconds of silence before James Madison asked Lafayette to hand his computer over. 

After three hours of scrolling through Wikipedia pages, they were almost certain. 

"We were- I am-... We are the founding fathers of America..." Alexander trailed off. 

"I... Shot you..." Aaron burried his face in his hands in confusion. 

"I can't blame you." Jefferson put his hand on Aaron's back. 

"I can't believe historians think we were straight..." John said. "You literally told me you wanted to show me in deeds rather than in words that you loved me? How is that bros bein' bros?"

"I don't even have a proper Wikipedia page!" Hercules moaned and Lafayette told him to "just make one for himself."

"We should... We should probably tell Washington" James agrued and shook his head "... How could we all not have noticed?"

Lafayette just rolled his eyes and took the dollar bills again to study them a bit better. "Frankly, I'm just offended they didn't put me on the money. I look way better in green than all of you!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.  
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr! Broadwayuponastar.tumblr.com


End file.
